


Sweetheart

by Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis The Third (samwise1327)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good for the Soul, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise1327/pseuds/Bonzu%20Pipinpadaloxicopolis%20The%20Third
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are in a serious relationship and Levi calls Eren a new nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

Over the years that they had been dating, Eren would occasionally reveal some sort of quirk that would never failed to take Levi by surprise. After four months, it had been drawing. After eight, cooking. After a year and a half, when they had finally moved in together, it had been gardening. Eren was so domestic it was fucking ridiculous.

Eren had admitted that many of these habits he had picked up from his mother. What made them so strange was that Levi, admittedly, had pegged Eren when they first met to be the kind of guy who didn’t really care about creature comforts that came from a loving hand. Eren proved him wrong. It was probably because they reminded him of his late mother, Levi mused. He himself had lost his mother at a young age and noticed how odd things reminded him of her. The taste of Earl Grey tea on his tongue and the smell of Clorox tickling his nose sparked so many memories that would have remained dormant otherwise. And the word sweetheart. His mother always called him sweetheart, and the name never failed to ring true in his ears. Sweetheart; the sound of pure love. He knew it was foolish of him to be thinking these sentimental thoughts over a simple phrase, but those words warmed his chest and brought a twitch to his lips.

Levi was sitting on their couch, reading a paperback novel while Eren cooked in the kitchen. After Eren’s talent for cooking came out, and the couple had moved in together, Eren had taken up responsibility for making dinner, while Levi had taken maintenance of the house. Eren wouldn’t even let Levi help, declaring that he would ‘ruin it.’ Currently, Eren was working on an apple pie. He had always been fond of pies, saying that they warmed a home up and gave it some sort of spark.

Levi snapped his book shut. He was bored, and his partner of four years had been in the kitchen for forty five minutes too long. He strode into their cooking area to see Eren in a simple white apron searching and poking through their cabinets. Another thing that Levi liked about Eren’s cooking habit was that he was surprisingly clean while he did it. He was very particular while he cooked, doing it methodically- taking out only what he needed when he needed it and returning it where it belonged just as fast. His cooking station was spotless, a green bowl holding what Levi assumed where the ingredients for the crust and not a speck of flour on the granite counter.

Eren wearing an apron in the kitchen and cleaning while he worked….

_It was such a turn on._

Levi crept behind Eren who was standing on his tiptoes trying to find something in the spice cabinet, and wrapped his arms around his torso.

Eren jumped, “Levi, you scared the shit out of me!”

Levi chucked, easing Eren so that they were facing each other, and began attacking the soft skin of Eren’s neck.

Eren groaned quietly, enjoying the sensation, before his eyes snapped open, “Oh Levi, before I forget, do you know if we have any honey?”

Levi’s breathe ticked Eren’s skin and he pecked his jawline lightly, “It’s with the coffee and tea, sweetheart.”

Eren’s breath hitched, and he looked at Levi like he said that the honey was with the cremated bodies.

Levi realized his mistake too late. All of the reminiscing about his mother had made the words slip off his tongue as if they weren’t completely out of character. The only thing remotely close to a pet name that Levi had ever given Eren was ‘brat’ but nothing sweet like honey, pumpkin or… sweetheart.

“Ummm….” Eren stated.

“Shut up, it was what my mother use to call me.”

Eren smiled and pulled Levi closer to him, “I like it.”


End file.
